1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a corneal Young's modulus algorithm and measuring system using the same, more specifically, an instant and non-invasive corneal Young's modulus measuring system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As technology advances, it also drives the speedy development of computers, televisions, mobile phones and other digital merchandises. The long hours of using eyes on surfing internet, watching TV, operating the mobile phone cause eyes dry, photophobia, tearing, fatigue, and even with conditions that are accompanied with symptoms of headache, dizziness, nausea, shoulder and neck pain, blurred vision. As a result, eye fatigue has become a common civilization disease of people in the modern society.
Overuse of eyes can result in abnormal function of focus adjustment, loss of efficacy in adjusting the focus length precisely, blurred vision, aggravating myopia, xerophthalmia, or eye diseases such as induced glaucoma and retinal lesion.
Therefore, in addition to a timely rest for the eyes, regular examination of the eyes is particularly important. The common examination used is to measure the intra-ocular pressure (IOP). However, to rely on the IOP value only for determining whether the eyes suffer glaucoma disease may lead to misjudgment since some patients with glaucoma disease appear to have normal IOP values. Therefore, Young's modulus can be used as an auxiliary to increase the accuracy of medical judgment. Through analysis of the Young's modulus, glaucoma symptoms can be more accurately identified; whether an operation of myopia is suitable or not can be determined; and the degree to which wearing the Orthokeratology lens is comfortable or not can be defined.
However, there are generally two types of method to measure Young's modulus of the cornea these days. One method is to retrieve the cornea from the bodies donated and perform in vitro measurement on the cornea using a destructive method. Such method is not helpful for the clinical diagnosis. The other method is to use an applanation tonometer for measuring the cornea through an invasive method by making contact with the patient's cornea directly. The latter is difficult to perform and causes certain degrees of uncomfortable feeling to the patients.